


Nightly Gallantry

by Fanfan118



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Next Generation, Parenthood, Sleep Deprivation, Taking care of a baby, duel monsters plushies!!!, good Yuri, predatorshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan118/pseuds/Fanfan118
Summary: Serena and Yuri are rudely awakened.Having a good night’s sleep isn't easy for the two of them at the moment.It is Yuri's turn and he certainly never thought he would be in this situation...Written for day 3 of PREDATORSHIPPING week 2019Day 3: Gallantry(can be read totally independently, but I see it as a side story to my other story “The bracelet that leads to the future”)





	Nightly Gallantry

Maybe, if Yuri would wait for just one more moment, the noise would turn out to be from his dream and he could slip back into the comfort of sleep.

 

"It's your turn." A voice next to him stated as the crying that sounded through the apartment resumed. All of Yuri's hopes were gone in an instant.

 

"Dear Serena, it must be a lapse in your memory. You may have done it last time, but I, in fact, did it twice before that." Yuri countered, softly and without missing a beat.

 

There was a moment were only the unceasing crying echoed through the halls and Yuri thought his argument might have actually worked.

 

Soon he would hear the muffling sound of someone climbing out of the bed, maybe a huff or an annoyed remark and he could close his eyes again, returning to the sweet sleep that he had struggled to get all week.

 

"Yuri, if you don't leave this bed right now, you will be the second crying person in this apartment." Serena's sleep deprived voice threatened into the darkness.

 

Yuri's hope that his little bending of the truth would let him stay in the warm bed was shattered and he quickly tried to think of another argument to use, but between his thoughts being dragged down by the lack of sleep and the unrelenting crying, he just couldn't.

 

With a long and drawn out sigh, Yuri removed the blanket from himself. Then, with every part of his body protesting, he forced himself to sit up on the bed.

 

Yuri then removed his sleeping mask and slipped into his silk slippers; two items Serena never failed to mock him for. He then turned off the baby monitor so Serena could keep sleeping. The noise was now only heard in the distance.

 

Standing up and leaving the room were the next challenges and his body fought him on every step of the way, but he pushed through the pain and discomfort, making his way through the hall and to the source of the noise.

 

Finally, at his destination, Yuri opened the door and turned on the light.

 

The room was full of color, it had blue and pink walls and a line of colorful flowers along the window. A large shelf , as well as the floor, was filled with duel monster plushies of all kinds and sizes. Yuri had to carefully maneuver through the room to get to the crib the crying came from.

 

The crib was also blue and pink and above it was a mobile with stars, moons and a few dragon duel monsters hanging from it.

 

"What is bothering you little man?" Yuri asked quietly. This was his soft voice, the one he had found only about a year ago, a voice no one else would ever hear, excepted for times he failed to hide it from Serena. "Don't feel like sleeping? Well, I didn't either. Let's get you something to eat and drink."

 

Yuri laughed a little and smiled even through the sleeplessness in his face, before picking up the baby boy out of the crib. With Yuri picking him up with both arms, he only stopped crying for a moment before starting again.

 

The boy was still small enough to be carried by Yuri easily, but there was already a bit of spiky blue and pink hair on his head.

 

Yuri was about to head out the door before stopping.

 

"Let's not forget him." He said and picked up one of the small duel monsters plushies, Entermate Hammer Mammo, a blue elephant with a top head and a hammerhead at the end of his trunk. "As uncle Yuya uses it, it can't be a great duel monster, but at least It is fluffy."

 

Giving the small stuffed duel monster into the tiny hands of the boy in his arms, Yuri thought about how they must have all of the Entermates, Furnimal and whatever else there was by now, even ones that Yuri swore none of their entertainment duelist friends ever used.

 

On their way to the kitchen, tiny hands grabbed onto the Entermate and the crying turned into a quieter sobbing.

 

The boy in Yuri's arms opened his eyes through the tears and they started to look at the thing in his hands. He started pulling on the trunk and swaying it in the air, playing with it.

 

He loved playing with all the duel monster plushies. Serena and him had decided to let their son experience duel monsters positively and that the game was something important. They would show him what this was and move beyond all the suffering that it had caused many people during their youth.

 

It wasn't an easy choice for Yuri, but in the end, they had made it together.

 

Not that Yuri would have had many options, with people like Yuya, Yuzu and Sora in their group of friends they were bombarded with every duel monster related baby accessory one can imagine.

 

The important thing for Yuri in the end was that it all made his son very happy. Maybe duel monsters would forever be at least partly tainted for him by what happened to him and what he did, but Yuri, Serena and really anyone else around them would make sure that that didn't happen to the boy.

 

Yuri was ripped out of his thoughts as the crying started up again and he took faster steps towards the kitchen.

 

In there, Yuri sat the boy into the high chair where he continued crying and playing with the Entermate.

 

The steps to prepare a bottle of warm milk and a dish of baby food had become second nature to Yuri after the last few months. Even the constant noise of the baby crying in the background and his sleeplessness couldn't slow him down anymore.

 

He smiled a little at his success, making a note to himself to show Serena that he was much faster at this then she was by now.

 

Yuri started to slowly feed him. He took the baby food greedily and happily sucked on the milk bottle Yuri gave to him.

 

"Here we go, I hope it is to your liking. While on the subject, I couldn't agree with you more that the middle of the night is the best time for dinner, I fully see now why you never want to eat at normal times." Yuri joked, for some reason not being able to stop smiling at how his son loved the evening snack.

 

After finishing, Yuri put everything away and was about to get the boy back in bed when he noticed that he had for the first time put his plushy out of his hands and onto the table and was holding out his hands towards Yuri with a big smile on his face.

 

"That was your master plan all along wasn't it? Wait till it is the middle of the night so you can have me all to yourself?" Yuri asked slyly, the smile on his face getting even bigger. "Well you did learn from the best; I suppose I have little choice."

 

Yuri took the boy out of the chair and moved into the living room, where he sat down in an armchair and started softly and slowly swaying the excited child back and forth while holding out his fingers so he could play with them.

 

They were there for so long that Yuri lost track of time. He looked back and forth between his son's wide smile and bright green eyes, his mother's eyes, and the brightly shining moon in the night sky. While slowly swaying the baby in his hands and feeling him play with his fingers, often letting out squeals of joy.

 

The moon was so bright Serena would love it and the little boy seemed to have the time of his, up to that point short, life. Yuri secretly thought that all that happened was a miracle more often then he liked to admit. Him during the war and even him just a year ago never would have thought that this is how he spends his nights.

 

And they would have believed even less that in moments like this it was his favorite part of his whole life, of course there were moments where he struggled himself to do everything his boy needed, but in the end, he treasured every one of them in his heart.

 

After a while the boy in his arms was on the verge of falling asleep, his hands grabbed around Yuri's thumb and his green eyes struggling to stay open.

 

Yuri softly caressed his spiky pink and blue hair; it was like the best parts of both of Serena and him and also something new.

 

"Allow me to tell you a secret." Yuri whispered, into his son's ear, coming very close to him. "I love you, Yusaku. I love you and your mother above everything in all the dimensions."

 

Little Yusaku's green eyes slipped close as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Yuri thought to himself that something must have gotten into his eyes because they were starting to tear up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave me any thoughts and criticisms you have as a comment; I love to read them. 
> 
> Be sure to have a look at all the other wonderful Serena/ Yuri works under predatorshipping week on Tumbler. 
> 
> Also, if you like predatorshipping and if you are interested in the idea of Yusaku from Yugioh VRAINS being Serena/Yuri's son have a look at my main story “The bracelet that leads to the future”
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011344/chapters/37362080
> 
> I hope you have a good predatorshipping week and stay frosty!!
> 
> (P.S: For all of you who have read the story, you might think this one is kind of sweet or heartwarming, but read it again and think about all the terrible things that will happen to Yuri, Serena and Yusaku in the future. That will make it all seem a bit different. )= )


End file.
